fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
SW08
Performers and Fans (パフォーマーとファン) is the eighth episode of Stellar Wind. Plot *SW08/Transcript Yuka-senpai invites Nagisa who just returned to Tokyo to tag along for a day. She accompanies her to a handshake event and learns more about performers and what it means to be one. At the same time, she is allowed to perform on her senior's concert as opening act, but the pressure, her sudden boost in popularity has given her, creates an anxiety for Nagisa. Summary Intro by Nagisa. While listening to a song, Tomorrow, via earphones, Nagisa leavs the train with a suitcase following her. She just arrived back in Tokyo. While she is walking through the train station, many people actually notice her and start talking; they wonder if Nagisa isn't that girl from the internet video. Nagisa, thanks to her earphones, doesn't notice. The opening plays. Chihaya and Moeka are waiting at the entrance gates of the school for their friend. Moeka happily waves and quickly hugs Nagisa once she arrived. They happily greet each other and ask how they did in the time, they didn't meet. Moeka tells Nagisa about the video which has become an internet hit, and Nagisa jokly replies that while Hanamura might be a small town, it does have internet connection; she is well aware. Chihaya also congratulates her, but Nagisa replies that it's just a short lived hype. Her best friend definitly doesn't agree though. While they walk towards the dorms, Moeka declares that Nagisa will surely become the #1 star; she always knew that. She once again compliments her voice and extreme strong aura. The continue their conversation, but a dark shade appears on Nagisa's face while they do so. In the late evening; Moeka and Nagisa are sitting in their room in the dorms, Nagisa's phone suddenly starts to ring. It's Yuka-senpai who asks her to come with her to Shimada-sensei's office after homeroom on the next day. Nagisa agrees and asks why, but the only answer, her senior gives her, is that it's a tradition. The call ends. Nagisa summarizes the call to Moeka who immediatly thinks which tradition it could be. Obviously, she claims, it's something related to Akagumi. For what other reason would the top of Akagumi ask Nagisa, the uprising star of Akagumi ask to come to Shimada-sensei, the leader of Akagumi's office? Chihaya on the other hand is sitting in her room alone; her mother is already asleep and her father is working. With her performance with Aika looping on her tablet, she scrolls through photos of several models; for example Aika and Saya. She closes the photos of Mystic Shine and Astral Sky to look through Summer Story and Melodic Day's collections. She notices Mika and Miyuki leading the campain of Summer Story equally; she remembers that while Miyuki, when she won the Sun Live became Summer Story's muse, her prize was a photo session in The Idol Times. After Mika won the Sun Live, she began being requested as muse of the brand as well; switching the position in like in every year. Summer Story never had a fixed muse, and it's believed that the brand will likely never have. She imagines herself wearing the Sunlight Seeker Coord, but quickly disapproves the idea. It doesn't fit her. She switches to Melodic Day, landing on the English page first. She is slightly surprised that she doesn't see Yuka-senpai on the brand's website but remembers that Melodic Day is an international brand and likely has different image girls for different countries; to have celebrities everywhere. She looks onto the girl that is wearing the Rainbow Rose Coord. Reading the signature on the image, Amane Yuuhi, she wonders if the girl isn't Japanese, and believes to have heard the name somewhere before. Eyecatch Yuka / Nagisa. On the next morning, in Shimada-sensei's office, Nagisa arrives as last invited person. She is, however, greeted friendly by the teacher and her senior. Shimada-sensei explains that, Nagisa'd might already know it, it's a tradition that new Akagumi students accompany their seniors for a day to learn more about the performer life. While this has already started, it's usually diffecult to organize with the schedules of both students. There is a chance to organize Nagisa's accompany day, but it'd be very short-term; actually on the next day. Nagisa doesn't mind; she's happy with whatever she can get. This makes Shimada-sensei laugh; she explains the student that she has received lots of requests for Nagisa to perform or to work with someone. Surprised, Nagisa asks if she is serious. Yuka gently smiles and replies that she's currently called a talent that appears once a millenium, and she agrees. Nagisa's performance was awesome. That's why she asked for Nagisa to perform as opening act on her next concert; another shortterm thing, on the next day. Luckily, Nagisa at least knew about that part and had been practising. Shimada-sensei wants to confirm if she is going to tag along with Yuka, and Nagisa confirms it. On the next morning, Yuka and Nagisa leave school during dawn. Yuka is surprised that Nagisa had no problems with waking up early, but Nagisa simply reminds her that the filmings for her recent CM were done in the morning. She is tired, but she doesn't want to bother her senior with that. First on their to-do list is a radio broadcast in the morning. They return for class, and after their morning classes, they meet a reporter who wants to interview Yuka. Afterwards, they eat lunch on the way to a handshake event. Shortly before the handshake that is hold in a mall, Yuka is preparing herself by listening to classical music. Nagisa on the other hand is listening to Tomorrow on her earphones and moves along the dance. Yuka notices the girl's impatience and nevousness. She asks why. Nagisa, pulling out her earphones, explains that she is nervous about the performance in the evening. While she knows the dance, the lyrics and has a beautiful coord, she doesn't feel right. She doesn't believe that she is going to be close to the performance, she gave last time. Plus, she states that while she might be a relativly good singer, she lacks practise, and isn't a good dancer. Yuka is surprised. She remembers Nagisa that such a performance doesn't come from nowhere, and that she believes in her. Nagisa reminds her senior that it'd be her very first live performance on such an important concert, but Yuka reminds her that she is still the star of the evening and that Nagisa doesn't need to worry that much. She'll tackle it somehow. Nagisa, after hesitating for a moment, explains the truth. She has only very very vague memories of the performance, and can't explain how she did it. In fact, her memories are very weird; as if they were seen by someone else out of her eyes. She also tells her senior that after the audition, she felt very sickly. She went to her old doctor during the time of the filming, but he didn't find anything but a cold. He explained it with nervousness. Nagisa doesn't remember being nervous at all though. Yuka understands that this is indeed weird, but asks Nagisa to follow her. They go close to the entrance of the handshake meeting entrance. Yuka asks Nagisa if she can see the fans. Nagisa agrees, obviously she can see them. She reminds Nagisa of the morning. Yuka was active early, before going to school, having another job, lunch and now this with the concert later on. During lunch and school, she was just a normal girl. Nagisa is about to oppose, but Yuka continues. She then asks Nagisa who the crowd is. Nagisa replies that they're fans, but Yuka tells her that she's wrong. They are normal people, just like she and Nagisa are. She tells that this is something that an idol has to accept; unlike professional singers, models and actors, they are just normal teenagers who do those activities as well; possibly on the same level, but not close to that often on the same level as professionals do. She wants to tell Nagisa that she is a performer, and a beginner as well. No one expects her to be perfect. She invites Nagisa to join her for the handshake event and reminds her that she doesn't have to be perfect. During the handshake event, Nagisa is greeted by a young teenager who compliments Nagisa's video. He has tickets for the event later on and looks forward to it. Nagisa is a bit surprised but tries to act happy. However, when he notices this, he reminds her not to feel pressured. Nagisa thanks him and he leaves. Another one asks her if she plans to join the Sun Live performance, but Nagisa replies that she isn't sure yet; she doesn't feel ready at all. The fan assures her that she'd be perfectly fine. For a moment, Nagisa thinks about the possibility, but it scares her. Shortly before the performance, Chihaya and Moeka arrive at the concert hall. They happily enter the hall while being surprised by the size of the venue. A young woman follows them with distance. When the lights finally turn down, Nagisa enters the stage and introduces herself as Mizushima Nagisa, a first year high school student of Three Skies Academy. She thanks the audience for watching her performance. Nagisa performs Tomorrow and once again nails it. The audience cheers and is hyped up. The hall turns completly dark, and several laser lights start illuminating the hall as the actual concert starts. With the loud music that announces the start of the concert in the background, Nagisa leaves the stage and returns to her dressing room, shutting the door behind her. Her view is blurry and she stumbles to the chair in front of the mirror where she put her bag. Chihaya and Moeka's seats are close to the exit. They decide to visit Nagisa to congratulate her upon the successful performance. After identifying themselves as Three Skies students and reminding them of their appearances on IdolTV, the staff member leads them to her dressing room. They knock and ask to enter, but no one replies. After a moment of confusion, they enter the room. They only hear heavy coughing, before seing Nagisa on the floor; definitly not in a good shape. The two girls shout her Nagisa and rush to her. In the designated room for press conferences of Three Skies Academy, Sorajima Amarie enters the room and immediatly gains the attention of the reporters that have been waiting for her. She greets them and thanks for their attendance before continuing with the news. She looks back to last year's Sun Live, won by Nakato Miyuki, Minami Yuka and Yamashita Mika and continues with announcing this year's event that will come up very soon; on the same date as every year. She invites everyone. In the internet, the list of girls that will perform on the day is posted later on. Moeka scrolls through the list with Chihaya watching; they both aren't on the list, but Mika is on Kigumi's list as final performance. Aika and Lillith will perform on Aogumi's day among others, and Miko, Yuka, Nagisa and other students will perform on the first day which is Akagumi. Moeka comments that this would be awesome. Nagisa, laying on her bed above the two girls, just stares at the ceiling. The ending plays. Characters This list only includes the characters whose names are known. Listed in order of appearance. * Mizushima Nagisa * Fukurou Chihaya * Natsuno Moeka * Shiraha Aika (cameo on Chihaya's tablet and the photos) * Hoshina Saya (cameo on Chihaya's photos) * Nakato Miyuki (cameo on Chihaya's photos) * Yamashita Mika (cameo on Chihaya's photos) * Amane Yuuhi (cameo on Chihaya's photos) * Nagesawa Namiko (cameo) Trivia * The intro is spoken by Nagisa. * Tomorrow debuts as insert song. * The Evening Hibiscus Uniform debuts in CGI. Category:Episodes Category:Stellar Wind Category:User:Millyna Category:Stellar Wind Episodes